The Hunters of Artemis Are Doing WHAT?
by Talia-Elizabeth
Summary: This is what I think would happen if the Hunters of Artemis were to go to a coffee shop because just because they shun males doesn't mean the rest of the world has to. Rated "T" to be safe and because of some mild violence.(please read the Author's note regarding violence at the end of the page.)


**A/N: This is just a repost of "The Hunters of Artemis are Doing WHAT?" because the last time I posted it all you guys really got to see was a bunch of computer code. Sorry about that. Fanfiction was being a vlasca. **

Thalia

The hunters and I were sitting around our campsite doing various tasks. Phoebe was in the tent, which she had not emerged from since our last encounter with Percy. You'd think fighting a war with a person would make you less full of hate towards them but, it really didn't. Phoebe still hated Percy for Zoe's death and she had no intention of forgiving him.

"Phoebe," one of the younger huntresses shouted.

"Go AWAY!"

That was what had happened for months.

"I'm bored" Callie, a new huntress who joined when she would have been turning thirteen, complained.

"Why would you want a board?" Erizelda, a huntress that was alive during Ancient Greece, asked.

"No, Erizelda, I mean I want something to do. I have no idea why someone would want a board!"

"Why not go get something to eat?"

I nodded in my agreement and we all-aside from Phoebe who was being as stubborn as Zeus- rose off the ground or tents and headed over to the coffee shop, which-in retrospect-was a big mistake, a very big mistake.

x ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ x

When we got to the coffee shop there wasn't much of a crowd. We waltzed right in.

"Hello, ladies," the boy working the Host table said. "Take a seat wherever you'd like."

We walked in and sat down in a very open space that if a monster attacked we'd be well prepared. As most of the huntresses are demigods we launched into a conversation in Ancient Greek.

"Thalia, when do you think Phoebe will come out of her tent? This can't be healthy!" Callie shouted several people turned to glance at us but quickly realized their eavesdropping attempts would be futile.

"I don't know. That's a question to ask her. Or perhaps Lady Artemis. Where is Lady Artemis?"

Just then Lady Artemis walked over and sat down.

"Sorry, I ran into my brother, such an irritating male!"

"Aren't they all?" Erizelda groaned.

There were murmurs of agreement throughout all of the huntresses.

The waiter walked over and looked at us.

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

We gave him our order, none of us ordering anything with a lot of caffine.

"What are you some sort of anti-caffine cult?" he asked.

"What is a cult?" Jienaveive asked.

I explained to her quickly in Greek and turned back to the waiter.

"Will you please just get us what we asked for? We don't have time for this."

"Sure, anything for you. Has anyone ever told you that you look really pretty when angry?"

It took a minute before I registered that he was flirting with me. Now, there are many things demigods learn in life. And on the top of that list is never ever ever ever flirt with a Hunter of Artemis. So, I might have gone off on the waiter.

"Honestly," he said. "I'm David, how about you leave your friends here and you and I go on a date. I get off in an hour."

Him asking me to ditch the hunters was the last proverbial straw.

"How dare you! You idiotic chaevenistic pig! None of us care to deal with people like you! You're a jerk! Ugh!"

I hauled off and punched him. Hard.

And with that we stormed out of the coffee house, leaving the waiter dumbfounded and cursed by Lady Artemis. If you were in need for more jackalopes, world, you got your wish.

A/N: I got this idea off of a story by livetolaugh.

Check out her profile.:)

And a quick note about Thalia's actions. My Beta- MadMaxLaxBro- came up with her punching the guy.

Which, for the record I don't condone.

Talk it out.

Have an awesome day. :)

Also, I promise to have something out for Earth Day. Not sure what, yet. If you have any ideas. Let me know.

Also, Earth Day is in 2 days!


End file.
